Troublesome Girl
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: Yuuki goes out and gets herself hurt. Once she returns to her and Kaname's home, Kaname gives her blood, but it turns into something much more. Oneshot, read and review!


**Note: Takes place in the magna. Yuuki is a newly turned Pureblood.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warnings: Lemon...and my suckish writing when I do lemons.**

**Please don't steal any of my scenes from this one-shot.**

**Read and review!**

* * *

Yuuki coughed as she stumbled into the house, she and Kaname were living in. She was clutching the wound on her chest as she stumbled in the door.

Yuuki had went out and came across a pureblood, resulting in the wound on her chest.

Kaname was in the house, when he smelt Yuuki's blood. Shaking his head to himself, he stood up from where he was sitting. He walked to where she was, standing in front of her. "Troublesome girl..." He said, affectionetly. The nick name was not insulting. He had always called her that, because she was just that. Besides, how could he stay mad at her for long?

Yuuki looked at Kaname, she didn't mean to get hurt. "I'm sorry, Onii-Sama!" She quickly apologized. She hoped he wasn't angry with her.

"Silly girl, it's okay." He said pulling her gently into his arms, careful not hurt her. "Be more careful. You need blood, don't you?" He asked as he arched his neck for her. He knew that she could heal by herself, but if the wound was deep enough(which he was pretty sure it was), she would need blood to help speed up the healing process.

Yuuki leaned over and very gently sank her fangs into Kaname's neck, as she clinged tightly to his shirt. Kaname wrapped his arms around his younger sister, letting her take as much as she needed. He didn't mind.

After a little while, Yuuki pulled back. Wiping blood off her face with the back of her hand. When Kaname saw she had missed a spot, he leaned in and kissed her. "You missed some." He muttered against her lips.

Yuuki said nothing in response, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Kaname flicked his tounge out across Yuuki's lower lip, asking her for premisson to enter. Which, Yuuki gladly opened her mouth for him, and a battle for dominece began as tounges clashed together.

Kaname snaked an arm around Yuuki's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kaname broke the kiss, only to kiss along her jawline and neck. Earning small gasps of pleasure from Yuuki. He stopped at her pulse point, kissing it. He craved her blood so much. "Onii-sama...I know you crave my blood. Go ahead, take it." She whispered to her brother. Kaname gently sank his fangs into her neck, he loved the tatse of her blood. It tasted sweet. Yuuki put her hand on the back of his head as he drank. She let him take as much as he wanted.

Kaname pulled back, and Yuuki tilted his chin up. She leaned in and connected her lips with his in a passionete kiss. Which he eagerly returned. Kaname began walking them both back towards the sofa.

Kaname fell back against the sofa, pulling Yuuki down ontop of him. Yuuki straddled his waist before leaning down and kissing him again, tounges once again clashing against each other. Yuuki nipped at Kaname's lower lip, earning a slight moan into the kiss from Kaname. Kaname then broke the kiss and once again kissed down her jawline and neck.

Yuuki gasped in pleasure, her hands rested on Kaname's clothed chest, feeling over every muscle. Her hands then went to the bottom of his shirt and she tugged at it. Kaname helped her take his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor.

Kaname then ripped Yuuki's dress off, leaving her in only her lingerie. Kaname then reached up and un-hooked Yuuki's bra, which she let fall off of her shoulders and onto the floor. Yuuki had a light pink blush on her face. Kaname began to massage her breasts, earning a moan of pleasure from Yuuki. Kaname kept massaging her breast as he swirled his tounge out across her hardened peak.

"Ahh!" Yuuki gasped out in pleasure, she wanted more. As Kaname kept up with his assult on her breast, Yuuki ripped his pants off. Kaname smirked against her breast, "Your an impaitent one, arn't you?" Yuuki blushed deeply at this question. "Kaname...I want more...please.' She said softly.

"As you wish." Kaname said, before flipping them over. Yuuki let out a small gasp as he back hit the couch, she looked up into Kaname's eyes. Kaname gazed into her eyes for a moment, before he kissed down her neck, and breast bone. Nibbling at her breast bone, making Yuuki moan in pleasure. Kaname then planted butterfly kisses down her stomach.

Once he had reached her panties, he grabbed the hem of her panties with his blunt teeth and pulled her panties down. Kaname then thrust a finger inside of her, and began pumping his finger in and out.

Yuuki's eyes widened, and she let her head fall back against the sofa. Closing her eyes in pure pleasure, "Nn...Kaname..." she breathed out. Bucking her hips, as he pumped his fingers in and out of her even faster and added another finger. Yuuki clutched at the sofa, her head tossing back and forth in pure pleasure. She let out a loud moan as she orgasamed.

Kaname pulled his fingers out of her, and sucked her juices off of his fingers. Licking his lips, he then removed his boxers and postioned himself above Yuuki's entrence. Kaname then very gently thrust into her.

Yuuki wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and her legs around his waist. Kaname began moving in a slightly fast pace inside of her, and Yuuki moved her hips in rythem to his thrusts. "Kaname!" She moaned out. He loved the way she moaned his name, he also loved the way he fit perfectly inside of her. "Faster...Harder." She said queitly.

Kaname's mouth was at Yuuki's ear, "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked in a low husy, seductive whisper.

"Faster, harder!" She growled out.

Kaname moved much faster and harder inside of her in response. Yuuki nuzzled her face in the crook of Kaname's neck, letting out a loud moan as she came, milking his cock hard. Kaname then came as well, spilling his seed deep inside her core with a grunt.

Kaname pulled out of her, and pulled her onto his chest. Yuuki smiled, "If this is what I get when I go out and get myself in trouble, maybe I should do it more often." Yuuki teased.

Kaname chuckled in response and kissed her forhead.


End file.
